


Свернувшаяся Кровь

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, нечто невероятное, поток сознания, что это?!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Автор - Мара из Кошмара.
Kudos: 1





	Свернувшаяся Кровь

\- Привет, человек!  
\- Я не человек, я рыба. А ты кто?  
\- Я - Северус.  
\- А...  
\- Глупо?  
\- Нет.  
Лёд кругом. Сине-розовое небо печально освещает картину.  
\- А как?  
\- Нигде.  
\- Что?  
\- Незачем это говорить! ты не понял?  
\- Нет, а что?  
\- Ах, да.…  
  
Фигура удаляется. Она осматривает льдину, на которой они стоят.  
\- Это так.  
\- Где?  
\- Не правда! Ты не видишь, не ври!  
Он стоит, одетый в чёрный плащ и маску. Кровь льёт изо рта.  
Фигура понятливо улыбается своим мыслям.  
\- Ты как?  
\- Я не здесь, я не отсюда....  
\- Теперь тут.  
\- Что тут?  
\- Ты.  
  
Свет меркнет. Он смотрит на фигуру, чьи синие руки освещает отблеск льдины.  
\- Ты Вергилий.  
\- Не так.  
\- Ты Клавдий.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты Марк-Антоний.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты Гай.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты никто.  
\- Нет, я тут. Я - Брут.  
\- А.…  
  
Они оба глядят на далёкий просвет появившийся на дне неба.  
\- Ты понял?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты считаешь это глупым?  
\- Нет.  
\- Глупости нет?  
\- Ах, да.…  
Всё становится чёрным. Лёд освещает покрытые кровью скалы.  
\- Это я.  
\- Никогда этого не будет.  
\- Что?  
\- Я рыба.  
Фигура смотрит на него пустыми выпуклыми глазами, не моргает. Медленно, даже плавно она растворяется в темноте.  
  
\- Не знаешь, как уйти?  
Молчаливые скалы пялятся на дрожащее небо. Ничего нет.  
\- Я не позволю тебе уйти!  
\- Мама?!  
\- Не так.  
Она смотрит на сына глубокими чёрными глазами. Её тело дрожит и мелькает под складками синей одежды.  
\- Ты любишь?  
\- Зачем мне. Я - мать.  
\- А...  
\- Куда?  
\- Нет.  
Слёзы наворачиваются на глаза. Это - мама. Она умерла. Она его не отпустит. Он не уйдёт. Он в чёрном, она в синем. Ещё вечность. Так.  
\- Никто....  
\- Нигде....  
\- Никогда.....  
  
Слова спускаются со скал, одетые в праздничные сари. Одно из них, увитое зелёными листьями кувшинок, не смотрит на него.  
\- Я кто?  
\- Почему?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Откуда?  
Слова кружатся вокруг, нарушая древнюю тишину. Ему больно. Мама ушла.  
\- Мне надо...  
\- Найти себя.  
Они смотрят на него. Лёд тает. Ещё глубже.  
\- Некуда?  
\- Рыба!  
\- Прошу звать меня Брут!  
\- Куда ты...  
\- Это разве важно?  
\- Ах, да...  
Фигура смотрит на него, печально улыбаясь.  
\- Ты научился.  
\- Не буду.  
\- Нет, захочешь!  
\- Выше?  
\- Ниже некуда!  
  
Рыба это не рыба. Это маленькая девочка в белом платьице. Сонечка.  
\- Сестричка.  
\- Да. И бабушка, и стульчик, и огромная корова там.  
\- Разве её так звали?  
\- Нет. Её звали... никак.  
\- Ты говоришь неправду!  
\- Я не твоя сестра.  
\- Тогда ты кто?  
\- Твоя жена.  
Он протягивает ей букетик и нежно целует.  
\- Прощай.  
\- Куда?  
\- Зачем знать?  
\- Как отсюда выбраться?  
\- Ты должен сам знать ответ.  
\- Ты дуешь губы, жена?  
\- Нет, я дыба.  
  
Он помнит. Или чувствует. Когда его убили. Лорда.  
\- Мне надо к Тому.  
Как жарко, как плавко! Город, состоящий из оплавленного металла и воска.  
\- Привет, зверь!  
\- Я - человек.  
\- Ты врёшь.  
\- Ты умер.  
\- Какая правда?  
\- Глупо.  
\- Глупостей нет.  
\- Кто сказал?  
\- Рыба.  
\- Ах, да.…  
  
Белесые тени сверкают на фоне оплавленных дорог.  
\- Его не ждут.  
\- Его никто не ждёт. Только ты.  
\- И буду вечно ждать?  
\- Ах, эти дороги!  
Свет слева обращается женщиной в золотой шляпе. Она вздыхает и подаёт ему руку для поцелуя.  
\- Я утомила Вас?  
\- Нисколько, леди.  
\- Ах, шутник!  
Боль сворачивает себе шею, завернувшись в клубок.  
\- О, да!  
Его назвали. Он - шут. При дворе Тёмного Лорда. Только надо найти.  
\- Ах, да.…  
\- Нет.  
Это Том.


End file.
